Many financial institutions wish to migrate customers from existing financial products to alternative financial products. For example, a financial institution may wish to migrate customers from a free product, such as a free checking account product or a free debit account product, to one or more fee-based alternative products. However, while the increased revenue that may be obtained by migration of customers to alternative products is attractive, the increased revenue may be easily offset or significantly reduced by customer attrition. Accordingly, the context of the disclosure relates to automated systems associated with financial product migration.